


Belief In Family

by DetectiveCrimson



Series: Pencember 2020 [21]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Friendship, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveCrimson/pseuds/DetectiveCrimson
Summary: Lilias thinks it would be fun to celebrate everyone's traditions together and is determined for everyone to feel included.Her decorating skills leave little to be desired.[Pencember Challenge Day 21 - Prompt; 'Holidays.']
Series: Pencember 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037226





	Belief In Family

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one-shot for a challenge my writing group—only two members including myself, feel free to apply—came up with called Pencember, its basically Inktober but writing.
> 
> If you want to take part, you can find the prompt list here -> http://aminoapps.com/p/845jwp <-  
> That said, if you do take part, let me know so I can read your works!  
> ____________________________________________________
> 
> I've been playing games, I have no real defense, don't judge me, I also wrote eleven one-shots and proof-read (using Grammarly, because I didn't have time or patience to read through them all,) twenty-seven in one day.  
> ____________________________________________________  
> Quick summary on the characters, (sorry if this is irritating, but I'm posting these mostly for myself and my fans who followed me here.) -This isn't all of The New Guardians, but I'm only going over the ones mentioned by name in the fic.-  
> *Adarius Stein,* Capri sun obsessed super gay, exactly one brain cell between him and his boyfriend, Green Lantern, (another one!?) Would sell sould to Capri sun gods.  
> *Remus Silvia,* see -> Death, Dishonor, & Snow <\- work.  
> *Cinnamon Shaw,* see -> Death, Dishonor, & Snow <\- work.  
> *Lilias Reid,* see -> Navigation <\- work.  
> *Tourmaline,* see -> Death, Dishonor, & Snow <\- work.  
> *Garnet Wayne,* see -> Death, Dishonor, & Snow <\- work.  
> *Riley Sharp,* see -> Death, Dishonor, & Snow <\- work.  
> *Annabel Quinzel,* see -> Death, Dishonor, & Snow <\- work.  
> *Elas Odinsdottier,* see -> Death, Dishonor, & Snow <\- work.  
> *Kyanite,* see -> Death, Dishonor, & Snow <\- work.  
> *Blair Blade,* see -> Death, Dishonor, & Snow <\- work.  
> ____________________________________________________

It was a conversation between Adarius, Remus, and Cinnamon about Winter traditions that had Lilias coming up with the idea to spend the 'holiday zone,' together.  
Not all of the New Guardians were religious, Lilias herself was not, but she made the case that even the people who didn't have 'traditions,' according to their beliefs could have Winter cheer.  
She then spent her time learning about what everyone did in Winter, from their traditions and religious beliefs- to private traditions.  
It was an idea the woman was passionate about, surprising the rest of her teammates, yet her joy, as always, was infectious, and the other New Guardians helped her where they could, looking forward to whatever she had planned.  
(A mash-up of everyone's beliefs and traditions she said.)

It was after fighting against The Assailants' extended lackeys that the New Guardians returned to their base, finding Lilias stressing over decoration.  
Their base looked as if a culture hurricane had blown threw it-  
Or something threw up different cultures all over the room.  
"Uh, Lilias?" It was Tourmaline who began the investigation, (so to speak,) picking up a blue crystal from the table.  
"I tried- oh my gosh- I didn't know what to do- I looked at everything I could, and then bought all the stuff- but then I couldn't figure out a way to make it look pretty without overshadowing anything!"  
Noticing her blatant stress, (and her watery eyes,) Remus walked forward, sweeping the woman in his arms to comfort her.

"Lilias- I'm not going to lie, it doesn't look great..."  
"But you tried!" Cinnamon added to Garnet's statement, the woman nodding in approval at his addition.  
"Yeah- you didn't want anyone to feel excluded, and that means a whole bunch," Riley added with a grin.  
"This was really important to you Lil, I feel bad you couldn't bring your- 'vision,' to fruition."  
"It's as Anna says- but, I do have a suggestion," Elas started, the rest of the New Guardians turning to look at her, "What if we all pitch in to get this disaster looking exceptional?"  
"That sounds like a great idea, it would be a shame if Lilias' hard work went to waste!"  
"Tourm- I trust you to help out on our end," Kyanite began, dragging his daughter with him to the exit.  
"Wait- where are you going?"  
"We'll go get something to make a feast- sounds about right when celebrating holidays, right?" He stated, Blair jumping on to his back as he left.  
"He has a point."  
"Well then- let's get this place looking glorious!"

The team set off to help adjust the different things that came from their respective cultures, Kyanite and Blair returning about halfway through, prompting some of the Guardians to turn to helping him prepare the food instead.  
By the time they finished with the decoration and food, it was late into the morning.  
Lilias could only grin as they all sat around the table, sharing stories and laughter, reminded that- despite their differences- they were as much as a family as any.


End file.
